An Affair to Remember
by Storyguy567
Summary: Rejected by her husband, Zhang Chunhua does something she immediately regrets. Things only worsen as her husband, Sima Yi, attempts to woo her all over again. However, the mistake she made has repercussions...and sooner or later, they'll rear their ugly head.
1. A Couple's Lament

**So I haven't written a DW fic in a while. The last ones I wrote were my three yaoi one shots (which are still getting attention to this day). I thought with the release of the eighth one I'd try my hand at another fic. This time, a full length fic.**

**APPEARENCES: We all have a favorite look for our characters. This list is composed of all the looks for each character (and it saves my time on descriptions)**

-Sima Yi: _Dynasty Warriors 6_ (Least favorite game but favorite look for him)

-Zhang Chunhua: _Dynasty Warriors 8 _(Only game she's appeared in)

-Guo Huai: _Dynasty Warriors 7_

-Zhang He: _Dynasty Warriors 6_ (Same excuse as Sima Yi, hate the game love the look)but with his claws

-Cao Pi: _Dynasty Warriors 7_ with his _Dynasty Warriors 8 _weapon.

-Xu Huang: _Dynasty Warriors 8 _with his _Dynasty Warriors 6_ weapon

-Xiahou Dun: _Dynasty Warriors 6_ with _Dynasty Warriors 7_ weapon "Qilin Blade"

* * *

**A few notes before we begin. Some characters may act out of character. I'm gonna try to avoid it, but it just might happen. I've tried to set it in the right time period, I hope I did, but again no promises. Biggest one is: GUO HUAI ISN'T SICK! It just doesn't work for my story.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei. Characters are a part of Chinese history. I only own story.**

* * *

_**An Affair to Remember**_

"You worthless old cow!" Sima Yi cursed his wife, Zhang Chunhua.

"Is that all you see me as?" His dutiful wife kept her cool against the raging of her husband. "Every bearing your child, you heir, is that all I am to you?"

The master strategist scoffed. There was a time when his wife was young and beautiful. He would have given his life to her, and he had. After she had Sima Shi, however, he met Lady Bai. A mere concubine yes, but she had wooed the strategist. Over time, Sima Yi had begun to favor her over his wife. It was in part due to the whore's seductions.

"Think whatever you want." His colds words stung in her ears. "Our marriage is only in name." He picked up his black and purple Fenghuang Wing feather fan. "You are nothing more than a title."

Despite her husband's harsh words, Chunhua refused to cry. No. She would never give him the satisfaction. Instead, she took the more defiant route. "It's because of your whore isn't it?"

A loud smack echoed across the room as he struck her. "Bai has nothing to do with this. You are a sickening old creature. I have an heir." He placed his fan down and put on his gauntlets. "You will raise him, as is expected, and then you will have served your purpose." He picked his fan back up.

He walked out of the room. "If all goes according to plan, you can expect me back in two weeks' time." He slammed the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Zhang Chunhua wept in the solitude of her bed chamber. Her body collapsed on the bed as sobs caused her body to heave. Tears stung her vision, forcing her to close them tight.

She felt the bed sink next to her as she heard the rustling of the sheet. "Mama!" A tiny voice said.

Lady Zhang wiped her eyes and looked to see her three year old son, Sima Shi lying next to her. The woman hugged her son tight. Feeling his tiny arms return the embrace made her heart warm if only slightly. While she was still hurt by her husband's actions, the tears had stopped flowing.

* * *

Sima Yi had mounted his horse and assumed his position at the head of the Wei army. On his left was Zhang He, and on his right was Xu Huang.

"Lord Sima Yi!" A voice called. The strategist turned to see Guo Huai run to him, his cannon in his hands.

"What is it Guo Huai?" Sima Yi asked.

"I wish to come with you." The soldier bowed.

Sima Yi sighed. "I can't allow that." He looked at the general who wore an astonished look. "At me request, our lord Cao Pi has asked you and Xiahou Dun to protect the capital while I am away."

"Let me come and aid you in fighting Shu my lord."

And there it was. It was about fighting the kingdom of Shu. Ever since the battle of Mt. Dingjun so long ago, both Guo Huai and Xiahou Dun had wished to charge off an avenge their fallen comrade Xiahou Yuan. That attitude wouldn't work in this battle.

"This is nothing more than a skirmish Guo Huai." The strategist replied. "I don't need you and General Dun charging off and seeking revenge for your comrade. Shu is trying to steal one of our territories, and our goal is to repel the attack. Nothing more."

"But-"

"That's an order!" Sima Yi cut him off. "Return to the palace."

The general sighed and lowered his head in defeat and he turned and left the courtyard.

The gates opened, and Sima Yi led the Wei forces out of the capital.

* * *

Zhange Chunhua walked down the corridors to the main hall of the palace. In her husband's absence, she was to appear in his place at public events, such as the feast Emperor Cao Pi was hosting.

She bowed to the young emperor before taking her place at the large table. Among the talking of the various lords and generals, Lady Zhang chose to remain quiet as she ate, speaking only to greet those who greeted her.

"Lady Zhang," Cao Pi spoke to her, "how is your son?"

"He is well my lord." She plastered that fake smile on her face. It could have been true, had it not been for the fight she and her husband had earlier that day. "He is so excited to learn the arts of combat and strategy. He is so much like his father." The sentence almost made her gag. Shi was like his father. And that scared her. What if he got married? Would he be the same way to his wife that Sima Yi was to her?

"That is good to hear. If Shi is anything like his father, I look forward to welcoming him into the ranks of Wei."

The front doors opened and a grim looking Guo Huai entered the banquet hall. He bowed before the emperor.

"My apologies for the interruption my lord."

"You are forgiven Guo Huai." Cao Pi waved his hand. The general nodded and left the banquet hall, going into the corridor.

Eventually the talk came to Chunhua's famous husband. She couldn't listen to his praises. It was sickening. Don't misunderstand, she was extremely proud of Sima Yi and his accomplishments. She just couldn't stand to hear of his praise and character after their harsh exchange of words. She rose from the table, bowing to Cao Pi.

"If you will excuse me my lord, I must return to my chambers." She lied. "Even though my son is with a nanny, he gets restless when away from his parents for too long."

"You are excused my lady." The emperor forgave her.

Chunhua walked out of the hall. Once she was out of sight, she broke out in a sprint through the empty halls. She was so focused on returning to her room that she didn't see the figure walk out in front of her. Someone she collided into. She was knocked off her feet onto the ground.

Groaning, she looked up to see she had ran into Guo Huai. "General!" She gasped, rising to her feet. "Forgive my recklessness."

"No need to apologize Lady Zhange." The general smiled. "You're in a hurry. May I ask why you are in such a rush?"

She gave that fake smile again. "It's nothing." She lied. "I just don't like being away from my son for too long."

Guo Huai saw through her lies. He saw it on the battlefield all the time: men would lie about their wellbeing or age so that they could fight for the army. "Would you care to tell me the true reason behind your haste?" He asked.

Her smile dropped. Curse that man for being so perceptive. "I had a fight with my husband before he left." She admitted through clenched teeth. "He made me so mad that the mere mention of his name angers me."

"If I may, my lady," The general spoke, "if you're angry at your husband, then be angry at him. There's no need to be angry at his name."

She sighed. Deep down she knew he was right. "You're right Boji." She addressed him by his style name. "Tensions between me and Zhongda have been high for some time now." She looked down.

"What has caused such a rift between you both?" He asked her.

"Ever since Shi was born," she sighed, "he has chosen to give his favor to a concubine. Am I not enough anymore?" She began to question herself. "Am I not desirable?"

"Lady Zhang!" He cut her off. "Do not let the opinions of one man plant seeds of doubt within your mind." She looked up at him before looking down. "You are the most beautiful woman in the kingdom of, in all of China. Despite what everyone says, Lady Zhen even pales in comparison to you."

A faint blush painted her cheeks. She looked away as if she was a shy little girl. "I…" she hesitated, "I really do have to go. My son does get antsy when I'm not there."

Before she was able to leave, Guo Huai took her hand and kissed it. He face only got pinker as she walked back to her room.

* * *

**So given the title, summary, and first chapter, you can probably guess what's gonna happen. Well I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATES!**


	2. A Neglected Wife

**Gonna keep going with this. Keep reviewing and I'll keep going. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**APPEARENCES: We all have a favorite look for our characters. This list is composed of all the looks for each character (and it saves my time on descriptions)**

-Sima Yi: _Dynasty Warriors 6_ (Least favorite game but favorite look for him) _with weapon_

-Zhang Chunhua: _Dynasty Warriors 8 _(Only game she's appeared in)

-Guo Huai: _Dynasty Warriors 7_

-Zhang He: _Dynasty Warriors 6_ (Same excuse as Sima Yi, hate the game love the look)but with his claws

-Cao Pi: _Dynasty Warriors 7_ with his _Dynasty Warriors 8 _weapon.

-Xu Huang: _Dynasty Warriors 8 _with his _Dynasty Warriors 6_ weapon

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei. Characters are a part of Chinese history. I only own story.**

* * *

Sima Yi growled as the Shu army massacred his forces. How could he be outsmarted? He was tricked into thinking it was a skirmish. However, when he arrived, they had a full-fledged army attacking them.

A soldier came charging at him. He swung his hand and nearly invisible, sharp wires slid out of his gauntlet and through the grunt. The metal strand then slid back into his weaponized gauntlet.

A shout caused the strategist to turn around. An officer was charging at him with a spear. Before he even though of reacting, Zhange He stepped in front of him and minced the officer with his claws.

"We're obviously outnumbered." The general danced around, cutting down scores of enemies. "There is a beauty to retreat if it means fighting another day."

The strategist nodded. He released the wires from his gauntlets and fileted the enemy forces. "You're right." He admitted begrudgingly. "All forces Retreat!" He called out. "Retreat! Head for the capital!"

Immediately, the Wei force stopped their pointless battle. The turned and headed for the capital. The Shu army didn't follow them. It was the territory they wanted, not the army.

* * *

The news of Sima Yi's defeat had yet to reach the capital. As such, everyone thought the kingdom of Wei was being led to victory against its longtime nemesis of Shu.

Zhang Chunhua went through the city holding onto Sima Shi's hand. The child had been begging his mother to get a meat bun from the vendor. Also traveling with the mother and son was Guo Huai. In the time Sima Yi had been gone, Guo Huai had taken it upon himself to be her escort. Zhang had welcomed the general's attention. It felt nice to have a male devoting his attention upon her. It almost made her forget about her negligent husband.

It had been two days since Sima Yi had been gone. And every time she left the sanctity of her home, Zhang Chunhua had been escorted by Guo Huai. Of course, rumors began to spread around the kingdom. Many people believed that the relationship between the general and Sima Yi's wife was far more "personal" then they were letting on. Of course, the rumors were unfounded.

"General Guo, Lady Zhang!" A messenger ran to them. Chunhua picked up her son as she met the messenger.

Once he had both of their attention, the messenger continued. "Lord Sima Yi has returned from the battlefield."

Zhang and Guo exchanged looks. Not knowing that the worst had happened, they assumed the army's return was because of victory.

Chunhua looked to her son. "You want to see your father?" His face lit up with a bright smile as he nodded eagerly. She kissed his head and walked with Guo Huai to the front gates to greet the army.

* * *

The sight immediately made their spirits drop. The soldiers were covered in dirt and they were obviously tired. The horses were also visibly exhausted. A look of concern crossed Zhang's face. Something had happened. She ran through the ranks to her husband, who was dismounting his horse.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned. Her husband turned around about to scowl at her, but then he saw his son. It was like the disappointment washed away seeing his son.

Damn her. That was her weapon. Using their son so that he won't lash out at her. He took his gauntlets off and took his son into his arms. Seeing his happy child helped melt the ice around his heart.

"We were ambushed." Was his reply. "We were tricked into thinking it was a minor skirmish. They had an entire army waiting for us."

She nodded. "Do you need anything?" She asked, doting upon her husband.

He looked to her. Even though his face was warm and smiling, but his eyes held the true emotions. Within his eyes, she saw all the coldness aimed at her.

"Yes." He answered her question. "Lady Bai."

Zhang Chunhua's spirit shattered. By bringing up that concubine, her husband had managed to break her…again.

"I see." She said, trying her hardest not to let him that he had broken her. She took Shi back into her arms and walked back to the castle.

* * *

It had been a long day. Lady Zhang was exhausted. All she wanted to do was unwind after this day. Shi had gone to sleep at sunset. He was so tired.

And despite being exhausted, Chunhua couldn't sleep. Not when she knew what her husband was up to. After returning, he went straight to her. Lady Bai. He had spent the entire day with that concubine.

She could feel the tears coming. Time and again, Zhongda had rejected her in favor of that whore. Was there something about her that was so undesirable? In the privacy of her room, she wept at the feeling of being rejected and alone.

A knock on her door caused her to stop. Trying to appear sensible, she wiped her eyes and opened of the door. It was Guo Huai standing there.

"Oh." She sniffled. "General Guo. Can I help you?" She asked.

"My lady." He noted her appearance (her puffy red eyes). "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, inviting him into her room. She stopped suddenly. Guo Huai could easily see through her. Now, in her emotional state, lying would be absolutely useless.

"No." She admitted. "I'm not!" She hugged the general as a fresh storm of tears came.

Guo Huai wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned about her.

"It's my husband." She managed to speak clearly, despite crying. "He's spent the entire day with that whore! He always finds ways to hurt me!" She cried. "What about me is so undesirable? Why am I so unlovable?"

"Lady Zhang, you aren't." The general said. The wife of Sima Yi looked up at him through teary eyes. "You're kind, caring, and beautiful. You're the most desired woman in all of Wei. So what if one man is too blind to see what a goddess you are?" He scoffed. "That doesn't sway the thousands who can."

Her heart began to lift at his words. She began to think back to the day they had spent together. Guo Huai had listened to her. Guo Huai acknowledged her. It was Guo Huai who made her feel wanted.

Which was why she pressed her lips against his in a searing hot kiss. The general didn't pull away. Instead, he responded by deepening the kiss. Lady Zhang's arms tugged at his robe and cloak. The general pulled her sleeves off her arms. Lady Zhang, still kissing him, began tugging off his tunic, which he helped her with. They broke the kiss both in need of oxygen and so Guo could pull his tunic over his head.

Lady Zhang gasped. His chest was so built. Strong arms, defined pecs, six pack abs. He was more built that his sleek clothes led on. She closed the door to her room, so no one would interrupt them.

The two kissed each other again. Chunhua pushed Guo forward, making him fall onto her bed, with her on top of him. Their kisses were heated and full of lust and passion.

Zhang Chunhua blew out the candle, drowning the room in darkness. That way, no one would see her break the bonds of her marriage to Sima Yi

* * *

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATES!**


	3. Rumors

**Gonna keep going with this. Keep reviewing and I'll keep going. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**APPEARENCES: We all have a favorite look for our characters. This list is composed of all the looks for each character (and it saves my time on descriptions)**

-Sima Yi: _Dynasty Warriors 6_ (Least favorite game but favorite look for him)

-Zhang Chunhua: _Dynasty Warriors 8 _(Only game she's appeared in)

-Guo Huai: _Dynasty Warriors 7_

-Zhang He: _Dynasty Warriors 6_ (Same excuse as Sima Yi, hate the game love the look)but with his claws

-Cao Pi: _Dynasty Warriors 7_ with his _Dynasty Warriors 8 _weapon.

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei. Characters are a part of Chinese history. I only own story.**

* * *

_**An Affair to Remember**_

As sunlight beamed into her room, Zhang Chunhua wrapped a silk robe over her curvaceous body. She stepped out on the balcony to watch the rising of the morning sun. She left an empty spot in her bed, and next to it, a sleeping Guo Huai.

She leaned forward on the edge of the balcony. Zhang Chunhua's thoughts were actually clear. Guilt did not plague the married woman who had been unfaithful. It felt so right. Her husband was a cold man with a heart of ice, who would rather devote his attention to a concubine than his own wife. Guo Huai on the other hand was kind and compassionate. He acknowledged her and made her feel loved and like a woman.

However, she lived in a time where being unfaithful was a very fine double-edged knife. It was a time where men of high status were allowed to be unfaithful (it was almost an expectation). For women, however, it was a double standard. If they were to be unfaithful, they would be frowned upon; their reputations would be destroyed. Socially, they would be treated lower than whores.

Despite putting everything at risk, Zhang Chunhua had no regrets. It also didn't help that the danger of getting discovered added a thrill to it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a stirring behind her. Chunhua turned to see Guo waking up. It brought a smile to her face. As the general sat up, the blanket slid down his torso, revealing his pale muscled chest.

"Good morning." She smiled as she crawled on the bed and straddled his waist. He only grinned and leaned in to kiss her, which she eagerly returned.

"I take it you slept well?" She purred as they pulled apart.

He grinned. "It was the best sleep I've had in a long time."

She smiled at that. "You should leave while the morning is still young."

His smile dropped. "Already?" He asked. There was disappointment in his voice.

She nodded, her smile dropped as well. "My son is an early riser, and I know my husband has yet to wake. I am a married woman, and what we've done could ruin both of us. It's for your reputation that I ask you to leave."

He nodded, finding both comfort and reason in her words. "When will I be able to see you again?" He asked.

"My husband is often unpredictable." She explained. "It would be best if I seek you." The secret lovers again exchanged a heated kiss. Chunhua got off of Guo's waist and allowed him to get up.

He dressed himself in the previous night's clothes and slipped out of her room unseen.

* * *

The morning sun had risen over Wei and Sima Yi was out in the capital. The people would stop to greet him, which he would return.

He passed by two women giggling. Probably about gossip in the city no doubt.

"Look," he could hear one of them whisper, "there he is. The strategist Sima Yi."

"I've never seen him in person before. He's so handsome, and with his name and status, he must be quite a catch." The other replied.

As he walked away, he could hear the first one respond, speaking louder thinking the strategist was out of earshot. "But his wife doesn't seem to think so."

The caused him to stop dead in his tracks. They couldn't be talking about Chunhua, could they? Of course they were. He only had one wife. He knew eavesdropping was wrong, as was gossiping (both of which, he firmly believed, were the habits of women). He ducked into a back alley. He sneaked up behind the house where the two women were conversing. Within earshot, and out of sight, the strategist listened to the rumors.

"How would his wife not think so highly of her husband?"

"Well, I heard that after their child was born, Sima Yi favored the attentions of a concubine, it drove a rift in their marriage."

"How sad. Poor Lady Chunhua. It would just be unbearable if my husband favored another woman over me.

"I know!" He heard both women agree. "But, Lady Chunhua was helpless. Men of such high status are free to lay with other women."

"She must have been devastated."

"Oh she was! In fact, she was hurt so bad that she supposedly sought the attentions of another."

Sima Yi's eyes widened as he stifled a gasp. _'What!?'_ He thought. _'My wife was unfaithful?'_ Feelings of jealously boiled within the pit of Zhongda's stomach. Jealousy he thought he didn't have. He didn't love his wife… but why was he so jealous? Could it be that she belonged to him? It had to be. There was no other explanation. Chunhua was his to own and no others.

"What?" He heard the women continue to gossip and spread rumors. "Who? Who would help her betray her husband?"

"It didn't happen until after Sima Yi left for his campaign against Shu. There were several generals he didn't let several generals accompany him, mostly those who would seek vengeance for General Yuan's death."

"I remember seeing General Dun in the city."

"Indeed. One such general took it upon himself to be a gentleman and escort Lady Chunhua. My sister told me that the general, angry over not being allowed to fight Shu, and Lady Chunhua, angry over her husband's rejections, laid together."

Sima Yi was burning now. Not only was his wait unfaithful, but it was with a general in the army. Someone he would have to fight alongside. He needed a name. He needed to know who would dare take his Chunhua- his wife- away from him.

"Who would do that?" The women continued.

"Did you not see who escorted Lady Chunhua through the capital?"

He heard a gasp. "You can't mean…"

She was cut off. "Indeed. General Guo Huai."

To say that Sima Yi was shocked would be a huge understatement. He was livid. He made his way out of the alley and onto the city streets. He only saw red as he stormed to the palace.

It was about time he had a talk with his wife.

* * *

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATES!**


	4. Reclaiming What is His

**Gonna keep going with this. Keep reviewing and I'll keep going. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**APPEARENCES: We all have a favorite look for our characters. This list is composed of all the looks for each character (and it saves my time on descriptions)**

-Sima Yi: _Dynasty Warriors 6_ (Least favorite game but favorite look for him) _with weapon_

-Zhang Chunhua: _Dynasty Warriors 8 _(Only game she's appeared in)

-Guo Huai: _Dynasty Warriors 7_

-Zhang He: _Dynasty Warriors 6_ (Same excuse as Sima Yi, hate the game love the look)but with his claws

-Cao Pi: _Dynasty Warriors 7_ with his _Dynasty Warriors 8 _weapon.

-Sima Shi's nanny- Generic handmaiden from _Dynasty Warriors 7_ and _Dynasty Warriors 8_

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei. Characters are a part of Chinese history. I only own story.**

* * *

_**An Affair to Remember**_

Furious at the rumors he'd heard, Sima Yi marched through the palace to his wife's room. How dare someone else touch his wife! How dare Chunhua invite someone else to share her bed! The fact he didn't love her was irrelevant. She was his! Their marriage made it so! And he was going to be damned if he let anyone take her from him.

He finally reached her chambers and threw the door open. There was his wife and son. His anger cooled slightly. Husband and wife has an unspoken agreement; they could fight and argue all they want, but Shi was not to be involved.

Chunhua looked away from her three year old son to see the angry look in her husband's eyes. Understanding, she gave him a nod and summoned Shi's nanny.

"My little Shi," she said, "me and your father need to have an adult conversation for a while. Do you mind spending an hour or two in town with your nanny?"

The three year old nodded. He was intelligent for his age. "Ok mommy." The child hugged her waist. He then ran to his father and hugged his leg. Sima Yi couldn't help but smile and returned the embrace. Shi then ran to his nanny and left. Zhongda closed the door behind them, leaving him and his wife alone.

"What is it?" She asked, rising to her feet.

Her voice brought the anger bubbling back up. Saying nothing, he walked to her, pulled her forcefully to him, and slammed his lips against hers.

Chunhua's eyes widened in shock. She struggled against her husband and pushed him off. As if it was a toxic poison, she wiped all traces of the kiss from her lips.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked, outrage in her voice.

He grabbed her again, much harder this time. "You are my wife!" He exclaimed adding another rough kiss. "I think it's time I reaffirm that with you." He latched his lips to her neck and sucked and bit the tender flesh.

She released a sound between a scream and a moan. "Why are you doing this?" She managed to pant out.

"I don't want to inspire ideas of unfaithfulness within you." He smirked as he reached behind her and pulled the lace of her dress loose. "You are still MY wife after all!" He threw her down on the bed.

Chunhua looked up at her husband with both shock and fear in her eyes. What brought on this sudden burst of anger and lust? His words reverberated within her mind. _'MY wife.'_ He couldn't have known about Guo Huai, It wasn't possible.

She felt his lips on her body; burning her with each touch. She panted and gasped out. "What … my lord…what has brought this on?" She moaned out.

"It has come to my attention that I've been neglecting you." He wrapped her legs around his waist. "But make no mistake that you are mine!"

"Ah!" It was all she could say. He leaned forward and pressed his weight on her, pinning her helplessly on the bed.

Blinded by rage, Sima Yi took his wife. It was not gentle like Shi's conception, nor was it loving, as there was no love between them. Only one thing motivated Zhongda's actions. Power. Chunhua was his and his alone.

He'd be damned if he ever let her forget it.

* * *

**I'm sorry this one is so short. I tried to make it long, but I didn't want to break that T rating. Keep reviewing though**

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATES!**


End file.
